2008
by re707
Summary: Sehun sayang Luhan—dulu, sekarang, selamanya. / exo; hunhan. selu. oneshot.


_**2 0 0 8  
**_ _a sehun/luhan fanfiction_

written by **king** of **re707  
** cover image by **king** of **re707  
** _no profits are taken from this fictional work,  
_ _all rights reserved._

 _®2016._

* * *

 _ **dulu,**_

* * *

"Sehun-ah, kan? Hati-hati, kau bisa melukai pergelangan kakimu,"

Tatkala mendengarnya, Sehun yang terperangah, yakin seratus persen kalau sosok manis di hadapannya ini adalah titisan malaikat paling cantik yang a) sengaja diturunkan kepadanya, b) sebenarnya adalah titisan dari Apollo, c) _nyasar_ dan baru saja ditertawai Tuhan karena berakhir pada Sehun, atau d) a, b, dan c benar. Manapun jawabannya, itu sukses membuat kelopak mata junior berusia belasan itu tidak melakukan tugasnya untuk beberapa detik.

Maksudku, halo? Orang mana yang tidak akan terpesona dengan lelaki cantik berambut hitam dan bermata lebar ini?

Sehun bersumpah saat itu juga kalau sebaris kalimat yang tadi diberikan oleh sesama _trainee_ itu membuat pergelangan kakinya baik-baik saja tanpa lecet atau rasa sakit sedikitpun akibat kesalahan langkah yang _hampir_ diperbuatnya (atau memang sebenarnya dia tidak sungguhan terluka dan hanya mendramatisir saja karena, dibanding Kim Jongdae atau Park Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah sana, Oh Sehun adalah _drama king_ yang sesungguhnya). Badannya buru-buru ditegakkan dari posisi yang tidak mengenakkan tadi—posisi kaki yang hampir membuka lebar dengan pinggir kanan telapak kaki kanannya menjadi tumpuan dan tangan yang terlihat sangat bodoh—menjadi posisi yang lebih... manusiawi; yang lebih enak dipandang. "Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyu—_ "

Kalimatnya belum selesai, namun raganya sepertinya belum mampu memproses keindahan pesona lelaki tadi dengan baik—hingga Sehun hampir jatuh lagi. Kakinya tergelincir lantai ruangan—yang, tidak, sebenarnya tidak se-licin itu. Kedua tangannya kontan direntangkan secara tidak sempurna untuk menarik keseimbangan. Wahaha, sebegitunyakah kamu kurang kasih sayang, Oh Sehun, hingga sebaris kalimat sederhana saja bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu sedemikian rupa?

Tanpa diduga, tangan lelaki itu terjulur dengan sigap dan mencengkeram lengannya—membagi keseimbangan badan yang tertanam kuat di dirinya dengan remaja tanggung itu. Genggamannya tidak kuat, tidak terasa sakit—namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari jatuh lagi. Sehun menarik napas kuat-kuat dan menahannya dengan hati-hati, sepertinya dengan volume yang cukup keras karena dia bisa mendengar cekikikan _trainee_ lain di ruangan yang sama. Wah, sialan.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah? Sepertinya kakimu cukup serius, mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan? Atau kita bisa minta izin ke klinik, kalau kau mau," Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi dan hati Sehun tidak bisa berhenti berdetak _yayayayayayaya_. Di sisi lain, kepalanya terus meneriakkan kata tidak yang membuat telinganya seperti tuli. Giginya dipamerkan dengan sangat canggung dan, demi-Nya, tangannya bergetar!

"Eh, _beneran_ , kok, _hyung_ ," Sehun melepaskan tawa kakunya dengan ngawur. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan," tambahnya, dibubuhi dengan pameran gigi putihnya (lagi) di akhir. Lelaki yang memegangi tangannya itu tersenyum kecil dan perlahan melepas cengkeramannya (Sehun sedikit kecewa dan dia dengar kepalanya tak berhenti membisikkan _yaaah kok dilepas?_ dan _jangan dilepas aduh mas! balik, balik! pegang lagi!—_ tapi Sehun adalah pria _dewasa_ berusia enambelas tahun yang profesional) dari lengan pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu. Sehun sudah bisa berdiri tegak (yang ini serius) dan menempatkan diri dengan baik.

Remaja yang baru mencicipi indahnya masa muda itu cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf telah merepotkan _hyung_ ," tuturnya pelan. Yang terdengar kemudian adalah kekehan lembut (mungkin itu membuat sebagian dari Sehun menyanyikan lagu-lagu koir gereja sementara sebagian yang lain melayang bahagia ke surga dengan kepak-kepak burung merpati dan sayap malaikat) dan tepukan di bahunya. "Bukan masalah, lain kali hati-hati, oke? Oh, ya, namaku Lu—"

"Oh Sehun! Lu Han! Kalian terlalu lama beristirahat, cepat kembali ke latihan!"

(Woi, dasar pelatih sialan. Mengganggu orang senang saja.)

Alis pelatih kelas menari terlihat tertekuk tajam dan hampir menyatu ketika Sehun dan adam di depannya ini berinteraksi _sedikit_ lama. Sehun melihatnya sekilas dan, wow, itu mengerikan sekali. Lelaki itu sempat menghela napas dan Sehun menyadarinya. Tetapi ketika kedua manik pekat mereka kembali saling pandang—ada roman manis yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Seperti helaan pelan itu tidak pernah dikeluarkan dan hanya hawa positif yang ada padanya. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan memvonis dirinya terkena diabetes—haha, dasar _drama king_. "Aku Lu Han, dari Beijing. Ini hari keduaku. Mari kita berusaha bersama!"

Sehun terlalu sibuk mengangguk kepada perkenalan singkat itu dan mengagumi pesona pria yang baru dikenalnya sampai-sampai dia tak sadar kalau lagu sudah mulai bermain di belakang dan pelatihnya kembali meneriakkan kata ajakan. Seperti dunianya berhenti dalam sekejap mata, Sehun merasa kalau dia benar-benar butuh pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan jantung dan kadar gula darahnya.

Raganya memang ada di situ, tapi entah kemana pikirannya melayang terbang. Bebas. Lepas.

Dan ketika Sehun sadar, dia hanya bisa tertegun dungu ketika mendapati lengan baju Luhan ada di genggamannya dan sebuah pertanyaan polos dari bibirnya berupa, " _Hyung_. Pulang latihan nanti, mau menemaniku beli _bubble tea_ tidak?" sekitar sebelas detik yang lalu tersurat.

 _What. The. Hell._

Sesaat itu juga, dia ingin menjerit maaf keras-keras dan bilang kalau yang dilakukannya itu diluar kendali. Beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkikik geli melihat aksi pemuda itu—Ya Tuhan, lihatlah, bahkan pelatih berwajah menyeramkan itu ikut cengengesan tidak jelas. Oh Sehun ingin pulang saja sekalian ke pelukan ibunya—kenapa dia memalukan sekali, sih!

(Tapi, toh, Lu Han hanya tertawa renyah, mengiyakan, dan menepuk bahu kanan Sehun setelahnya—sepulang latihan, mereka benar-benar pergi membeli dua gelas _bubble tea_ rasa coklat dan taro. Sehun menganggap itu normal kalau dia merasa terlewat nyaman bisa berada di sebelah Luhan.)

* * *

 _ **sekarang,**_

* * *

"Sehun-ah, karena kita sudah di luar, apa kau mau sekalian menonton film?"

Dengung salah satu lagu yang pernah dibawakan grupnya keluar dari bibir Sehun. Kedua matanya memperhatikan jalanan sepi (sungguh, bukan Luhan yang ada di sampingnya) yang lengang dan dihiasi temaram kelap-kelip lampu. Anggukan kecil terbentuk di kepalanya, lagipula Sehun tahu ada bioskop di dekat sini yang masih buka pada jam-jam larut. Luhan pastinya juga—karena dia yang mengajak. Tak ada salahnya, tak ada yang akan menyadari kalau mereka adalah bagian dari sebuah grup besar dengan tampilan tertutup macam ini. "Film apa, _hyung_?"

Luhan merogoh saku, mencari-cari ponsel miliknya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, mengkhianati niatan awalnya untuk menjadikan suasana langka itu atensinya dan beralih lekat-lekat memandangi lelaki berpostur tegap yang berjalan di sisinya. Bibirnya sedikit manyun dan menurut Sehun itu lucu. Jari-jari lentik Luhan menari di atas layar terang tersebut, menggeser-geser ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun menilik penasaran.

" _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ _,_ " eja Luhan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang cukup fasih. Sehun mengerutkan dahi, Kyungsoo atau Junmyeon (atau Baekhyun?) sepertinya pernah menyebutkan judul itu. Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan senyum lebar (Sehun berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya yang berdebar keras). "Cinta-cintaan, sih. Chenchen nonton _bareng_ Lay dan Umin minggu lalu. Katanya bagus. Umin menyuruhku untuk segera nonton."

Kata _cinta-cintaan_ di sana menjadi garis bawahnya. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan memiliki minat pada kisah-kisah murahan yang ditujukan pada anak-anak muda yang butuh bahan untuk meng- _update_ akun sosial media mereka dengan komentar bertagar _relationshipgoals_ ataukah Minseok hanya begitu hebat dalam mempengaruhi Luhan? Mungkin keduanya.

Kalau bukan Luhan, Sehun bersumpah dia pasti akan tertawa kencang hingga berguling-guling di lantai sampai perutnya sakit (apalagi kalau yang bilang Jongin atau Yifan; _bye-bye_!). Kalaupun disuruh memilih, tentu dia akan jauh-jauh-jauh lebih memilih film-film dengan _genre action_ atau apalah, yang banyak adegan jotos-jotos dan terlihat keren di mata remaja seumurannya. Katakanlah, macam _Avengers_ atau _Batman._ Tapi itu, 'kan, _kalau bukan_. Pasalnya, ini Luhan dan bagi Sehun, semua yang dari Luhan itu seperti perintah yang wajib diiyakan baginya. Jadilah Sehun memberi anggukan lain sebagai jawabannya (hitung-hitung bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama—eh, apa). "Boleh. _Hyung_ yang bayar, ya. Pakai _popcorn_ karamel dan _coke_."

Luhan hanya tergelak, merangkul bahu Sehun, dan mengusak rambutnya. "Dasar _maknae_. Tapi baiklah. _Everything for my babyboy._ "

Sehun menekuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum miring—kepalanya berputar-putar dan berporos pada tiga unsur: tangan Luhan, _everything for_ _my_ _babyboy_ , dan 'Ya Tuhan apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang'. Semuanya terlalu berkonsentrasi ke sana hingga dia tidak bisa benar-benar memberikan reaksi yang baik dan benar. Oke, tenang, Oh Sehun. Tenang, _keep calm._

"Tumben _romance_ , _hyung,"_ komentar Sehun (yang berusaha) tenang. Luhan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada jalanan Seoul yang makin lengang. Hanya satu-dua mobil yang lewat di sini, mungkin kalau mereka tiduran di tengah jalan, tidak akan ada yang memarahi—saking sepinya. Lampu-lampu berwarna kekuningan terlihat lebih indah pendarnya, memayungi hening dan dinginnya hari. " _Romance,_ 'kan, tidak _manly_. _Hyung_ sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tidak, kok, Sehun tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Setidaknya begitu yang terus berkecambuk di benaknya—walau jelas-jelas sekali itu dusta.

Luhan gantian mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan kesal yang— _lucu_? Hahah, sepertinya lelaki bermata lebar ini memang tidak bisa marah. Dia menjewer telinga Sehun dengan pelan, Sehun mengaduh kecil. " _R_ _omance_ itu _manly_ , ya. Laki-laki juga perlu sedikit yang _mainstream_ di kehidupan mereka," desak Luhan. Sehun hanya menggumamkan _iya, iya._ "Aku? Tidak, kurasa masih belum waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi—mungkin aku memang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dengan siapa?"

"EXO-L."

(Dasar, membuat hati ini balapan saja.) Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Luhan yang masih tersampir di bahunya. "Yah, _hyung_. Kalau itu, sih, kita semua juga. Aku juga."

Luhan tertawa dan rangkulannya terlepas. Sehun gagal mempertahankan wajah kesalnya dan berakhir tersenyum ketika mendengar tawa Luhan—rasa kecewa akibat kontak fisik yang lenyap dalam beberapa detik terbayangi oleh suara ceria itu. _Aha_ , ternyata hal-hal _mainstream_ yang hanya ada di novel-novel dan film remaja ini memang perlu bagi laki-laki. Hal seperti ini—menyenangkan sekali, entah mengapa.

"Serius, nih, _hyung_ tidak sedang jatuh cinta?" Sehun bertanya ketika tawa mereka (yang lebih didominasi suara Luhan) mereda dengan suara (yang dibuat sok) penasaran. Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun memutuskan untuk bermain tarik-ulur. "Memang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, _hyung_?"

( _Jatuh cinta itu seperti—  
_ _seperti Oh Sehun pada Lu Han_. _)_

"Jatuh cinta itu," Luhan berdeham, menyamankan suaranya. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar. "ketika... hm, kau memprioritaskan seseorang yang kau anggap spesial di atas semua kepentinganmu? Kau tahu, Sehun-ah, kalau kau jatuh cinta, kau akan berusaha untuk terus-terusan mencari orang itu walau kau berada di keramaian yang luar biasa."

 _Itu sudah dilakukan_.

Sehun manggut-manggut. "Itu merepotkan sekali sepertinya, _hyung_ ," ujarnya. Luhan mencibir, mencubit pelan pipi juniornya itu. "Namanya juga _jatuh cinta_ , Hun, dasar."

Gantian Sehun yang mencibir ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Luhan mengapit pipinya. "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng. "Masih banyak, sih. Tapi, intinya, sih, kalau kamu jatuh cinta, kamu akan selalu memiliki pikiran tentang orang yang kamu sukai itu. Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Dan sebagainya. Kau akan menemukan dirimu menyebutkan namanya di setiap doa yang kau panjatkan."

 _Itu juga sudah._

"Orang yang aku sukai pasti tidak beruntung. Aku bukan tipe yang sangat religius," Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan bergumam ' _makanya, rajinlah ke gereja, kasihan orang yang kau sukai_ ' atau semacamnya. "Tuh, kan, aku jadi ingat kalau minggu kemarin aku tidak melaksanakan ibadah dengan baik karena Chanyeol- _hyung_ terus menggangguku. Ah, ya, _hyung_ , kembali ke topik. Perasaan ketika jatuh cinta itu seperti apa? Maksudku, ketika kau bertemu orangnya dan, blah blah."

Luhan ternyata hanya merespon sederhana.

"Hun-ah, kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Jantung Sehun seperti melompat ke kerongkongannya, dia hampir tersedak—kalau tidak sudah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku jatuh cinta atau tidak kalau aku bahkan tak tahu seperti apa rasanya?"

( _Nice save!_ )

" _Ya_ , EXO sangat beruntung bisa punya _maknae_ sepolos kamu," candanya. Sehun mendengus. "Menurut pengalamanku, ketika kau berada orang yang kau sukai ketika kau jatuh cinta, hatimu seperti berdebar keras. Kau bisa merasakan denyutnya di sekujur tubuhmu dan itu benar-benar keras—kau pasti khawatir kalau seluruh dunia akan bisa mendengar, padahal sesungguhnya hanya kau yang bisa merasakannya,"

 _Saat ini aku khawatir kau bisa mendengarnya_.

"Kemudian kau mungkin akan merasa jari-jarimu dingin. Lidahmu kelu, gugup berlebihan, tanganmu bergetar, kakimu sangat lemah, dan hal-hal serupa semacamnya. Kau pasti merasa semua serba penuh resiko dan kau sangat, sangat takut terhadap apapun karena tak ingin merusak momen yang sudah sangat tepat. Walau tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi, tapi kau merasa _sangat_ gugup," pungkas Luhan. "orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu lucu, Hun-ah."

"Lucu?"

"Benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka sedang jatuh cinta."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang seolah memantulkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di dalamnya. "Aku tidak mengerti," ungkapnya. Luhan hanya terkikik dan menarik lengan Sehun agar lelaki jangkung itu mendekat. "Kau akan mengerti kalau kau jatuh cinta, Sehun-ah. Hei, kemarilah, aku kedinginan. Jangan jauh-jauh, aku tak mau kau hilang—bisa-bisa Junmyeon-ah dan Kyungsoo-ya menjadikanku makan malam kalau sampai aku tidak pulang denganmu nanti. Kau seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk kalau sampai tersesat, kau tahu?"

Sehun menelan ludah, berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau—sesuai kata Luhan—debar yang sangat keras itu hanya dia yang bisa dengar dan Luhan tidak. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Luhan dan mempertemukan jari-jari mereka dalam sebuah genggaman (untuk menghangatkan badan, kok).

"Lalu apalagi, _hyung_?" bisiknya. Luhan menoleh, memandangi kedua optik Sehun yang terhalang lensa bening. Ah, kacamata itu milik Baekhyun—Luhan tentu menyadarinya. Tadi dia sempat melihat-lihat lemari Baekhyun dan kacamata itu menjadi salah satu kesukaannya karena modelnya yang sederhana. Bibirnya melembut, senyumnya mekar kembali. "Kau perlu cari tahu sendiri, Sehun-ah. Definisikanlah jatuh cinta. Ketika kau berhasil, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta. Sesederhana itu."

Sehun ingin berkilah, sebenarnya. Bahwa dia tidak perlu mencari-cari definisi lain lagi, sebab yang dicari-carinya ada di _sini_. Jawabannya ada di sini, detik ini pula. Semua potongan pikirannya tentang cintacintacinta bermuara pada pria bermata lebar dengan senyum super-manis yang kini tengah ia genggam jemarinya itu. Ia ingin sekali menarik tangan Luhan ke dadanya, dekat dimana jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan berkata ' _apa begini detak orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau hyung ingin yang lebih keras lagi? sebab aku yakin kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta pada hyung_ ' atau yang mirip—

(Sayangnya; Sehun, pengecut, dan penakut adalah sebuah korelasi yang sukar sekali dipisah.)

"Apa itu yang ada pada film film remaja? Jatuh cinta dan hal-hal semacamnya?" Sehun menghela napas pelan, dia akan mencoba di kali besok. Sayang kalau malam ini dia harus melewatkan acara menonton film yang sudah terencana dengan _sangat_ sempurna bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya harus hancur dan rusak karena sebuah reaksi bodoh darinya. Luhan menaikkan alis. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Tatapan Sehun jadi sedikit aneh. "Tidak. Bukannya film remaja itu seperi _Spiderman_ dan _Avengers_ yang, _ciu ciu_ _ciu!_ _Boom boom, dor dor dor_?"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memperagakan aksi tembak-menembak dan Luhan tergelak lagi.

"Astaga, Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar butuh menikmati masa mudamu," Mata Luhan mengerjap. "Kau remaja dan bahkan tak tahu isi film-film remaja? Itu film untuk anak-anak, tahu! Remaja seharusnya tidak selalu menonton yang seperti itu! _Aigoo,_ mari kita benahi dirimu!"

(Yang Sehun ingat kemudian hanyalah genggaman tangan Luhan, suasana bioskop yang sepi, dan kursi merah yang empuk—dia bahkan tidak ingat apapun mengenai filmnya. Besok harinya, Luhan dengan bangga pamer ke Minseok kalau dia sudah _nonton_ film yang direkomendasikan olehnya dan mereka berdua seharian membicarakan tentang topik itu bersama Yixing dan Jongdae. Sehun pamer ke Junmyeon kalau dia sudah tahu apa jatuh cinta itu—tanpa sedikitpun berani mengungkapkannya langsung kepada orang yang dimaksud, Junmyeon yang sepertinya paham semuanya hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Sehun seraya berkata, " _Maknae_ ku sudah dewasa.")

* * *

 _ **selamanya.**_

* * *

"Sehun-ah, kau datang!"

Sehun berbohong kalau dia bilang tidak rindu dengan suara itu—walau sisa-sisa harinya yang berupa satu-dua penggalan detik dihabiskan untuk mendengarkan suara yang sama dari ponsel canggihnya. Junmyeon dan Jongdae bersikeras bahwa Sehun hanya berhalusinasi dan terlalu terjebak kangen kalau bilang suara Luhan berbeda. Mereka berpendapat kalau suara Luhan tetap sama dan tak pernah sedikitpun berubah, Sehun tidak pernah setuju. Zitao dulu ternyata benar; mendengarkannya dari layar kaca akan berbeda dengan bertemu langsung.

Seharusnya Sehun senang. Lihatlah, setelah sekian tahun dia menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering menghubungi Luhan—sesuai keinginan managernya—dan hanya diam-diam mengunjungi situs-situs penggemar yang memantau setiap gerak-gerik Luhan (agak menyeramkan, sih, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya); memastikan apakah _hyung_ nya makan dengan baik, apakah _hyung_ nya sehat, apakah _hyung_ nya bahagia. Sekarang Luhan ada di hadapannya. Luhan yang sebenarnya. Luhan yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya. Luhan _nya_ bisa terjangkau olehnya di antara friksi-friksi memori yang makin lama makin pudar; tersenyum lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

—dalam balutan jas putih dan cincin perak di jari manisnya yang baru disemat sesaat lalu. Di atas altar. Dengan seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh erat badannya yang lebih tinggi (jelas berbeda dengan dulu—dimana dia akan menjadi pihak yang terlebih dulu merentangkan tangan untuk pria menawan ini). Deru napas hangatnya—yang masih terasa sama—bertemu di telinga dan rahang Sehun ketika Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Ada rasa basah di sana, sepertinya air mata. Sehun ingin berkata dengan nada tinggi, _aku yang seharusnya menangis dan bukan kau!_ , kepada Luhan ketika laju napas yang tidak beraturan itu makin terasa panas di atas kulitnya. Hanya saja, beban yang mendesak dadanya itulah yang membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Apapun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah, aku sangat senang kau bisa menyempatkan diri untuk hadir walau jadwalmu sangat padat. Aku tak menyangka kalian semua bisa hadir hari ini, terutama kau," Sehun bisa merasakan genggaman Luhan pada jasnya mengerat. Aksen Mandarinnya yang makin kental dengan taburan euforia di setiap silabelnya justru terasa menyesakkan di dada Sehun—tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menahan setiap detik yang terasa seperti jarum yang menghujam kehidupannya—seluruh raganya terasa sangat hampa dan yang bisa ia proses sekarang hanyalah nyeri yang berdenyut akibat isi tulang rusuknya yang seakan sangat-sangat penuh akan emosi. Sangat menekan dan serasa seperti akan meledak beberapa detik lagi. "Aku sungguh, sungguh _amat_ senang sekarang..."

Luhan menarik pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua bahu Sehun dengan kuat—entah itu ikut menarik rasa penat di dada Sehun atau justru menambah bebannya, lelaki jangkung itu hanya memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis sepertinya, Sehun-ah. Dia gadis yang baik. Aku sangat, sangat, _sangat_ mencintainya," ungkap Luhan—ah, tanpa merusak susunan kalimatnya yang tidak efektif pun Sehun juga _sudah_ mengerti. Mari jujur saja, Oh Sehun sudah terlalu lama membuang hidupnya demi mencermati setiap inci gerak-gerik pria ini.

Gadis itu baik, Sehun tahu itu. Senyumnya manis dan tawanya malu-malu. Semburat merah di pipinya tampak sangat tenang, jemarinya lentik, dan gesturnya bangsawan. Juntai rambut yang disengaja membingkai wajah kecilnya dengan apik—tidak akan ada yang tidak jatuh hati kepadanya. Setiap suara yang digunakan untuk menyebut sepatah dua-patah kata selalu terdengar lembut dan mengalun; rona mukanya terjaga, dia bukan gadis sembarangan.

"Kuharap kau juga segera menemukan orang yang tepat, Sehun-ah," Genggaman Luhan mengendur dan Sehun bisa merasakan senyum tipisnya yang terasa seperti jerat tali di lehernya sendiri. Sepasang tepukan mengenai bahu kanannya—masih sama, masih tepukan bernada serupa di tempat yang telah direservasi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu oleh orang yang sama pula; orang pemilik senyum di hadapannya justru terasa seperti bilah-bilah tajam yang terus menodongnya di ujung pertahanan. Masih, Sehun masih ingat semuanya. Ia masih bisa mencocokkan rasa yang sama antara gestur ringan itu dengan gestur yang sama bertahun lalu dan demi-Nya, Sehun bersumpah tidak ada beda sama sekali. "Aku harap kau bahagia."

 _Orang yang tepat? Sepertimu? Bahagia tanpamu?_ , Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya mengangguk. Skripnya adalah dia bahagia. Dia bahagia melihat orang yang ia sukai bahagia, persis seperti akhiran dari film-film yang sering ditontonnya bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan sesekali orang di hadapannya ini di masa lampau. Tapi, bahagia tanpa sandingan nama Luhan di kamusnya lebih seperti sinonim dari ketidakmungkinan. Saat ini juga, Sehun merasa ingin sekali berlari keluar gereja dan berteriak semampu dia bisa—meluapkan seluruh emosinya yang mendesak-desak, memohon mengambil alih alam bawah sadarnya. Menyalahkan dunia dan Tuhan atas kisahnya yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Putri Tidur yang sebenarnya tak pernah bertemu pangeran dambaannya (dan tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Putri Tidur yang tidak berusaha membawa sendiri pangeran di mimpinya).

Namun, alih-alih teriakan seperti yang ia inginkan, yang terlepas dari sela bibir tipisnya yang menekuk sebuah kurva adalah bisikan dengan suara serak dan terbata, "Luhan- _hyung_ , dia sangat beruntung bisa bersama lelaki baik sepertimu. Aku harap dia mencintaimu—"

( _Seperti aku yang dulu pernah mencintaimu,  
_ _seperti aku yang sekarang mencintaimu,  
_ _dan seperti aku yang akan terus mencintaimu._ )

"—seperti _kau_ mencintai _nya_."

Luhan tersenyum _lagi_ dan Sehun ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan cepat—pelukan yang akan dirindukan olehnya di petang yang melelahkan. Hari pernikahan Luhan, Sehun belajar tentang tiga hal: satu, dia pengecut; dua, cinta itu brengsek; tiga, Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi.

Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya kalau tidak semua jatuh cinta bisa memiliki _ending_ bahagia yang membuat penonton berdecak kagum dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sehun meremas ujung jasnya ketika tangan Luhan dan gadis itu bercantelan lagi—Junmyeon yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas pelan dan membisikkan satu-dua kata yang, jika Sehun mendengarnya, hanya akan membuat bendungan di pelupuk matanya benar-benar rusak. Lelaki itu tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi satu-dua tetes air yang menggenang di netranya jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

(Sehun lantas berpikir; kalau saja dia cukup berani sepuluh tahun lalu untuk mengucap frasa sederhana " _Hyung_ , Aku suka _hyung,"_ atau "Definisi jatuh cintaku adalah _hyung,_ "yang selalu hanya menjadi sebuah pemikiran dan alasan nyalinya ciut, mungkin yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan sekarang bisa jadi dirinya—dan cincin itu, cincin impiannya, akan terdiam di jari manisnya. Bukan di jari seorang yang tak akan pernah dia kenali lagi. Dan mereka akan tersenyum bersama-sama kepada hari esok. Mungkin saja, kalau Sehun cukup berani. Mungkin saja.)

* * *

A/N: Saya baru sadar kalau FFn tidak menyediakan fitur _align right_. Haha, yasudahlah. Happy Hunhan day!.


End file.
